Coolfool88
|place2 = 10/20|alliances2 = |challenges2 = 7|votesagainst2 = 4|days2 = 27|season = 1|image = 200px|tribes = |place = 4/14|alliances = |challenges = 1|votesagainst = 2|days = 37|seasonscompeted = 3|dayslasted = 103|tribalwins = 11|individualwins = 0|totalchallengewins = 11|totalvotes = 9|season3 = 10|image3 = |tribes3 = |place3 = 3/20|challenges3 = 3|votesagainst3 = 3|days3 = 39}} coolfool88, or Cool, is a contestant from ''SRorgs: Reddit'','' [[SRorgs: All Stars|''SRorgs: All Stars]], ''and ''SRorgs: Greece. His legacy originated from being a heroic figure in Reddit, nearly making the end despite being outside of the power alliance, but in Greece it was revealed that he was the older brother of SRorgs player Edge, who he played two seasons with. In Reddit, Cool is remembered for being the only contestant during the first season to use "voting confessionals" talking about why he was making different moves during the game and remembered for falling just short of the F3 by losing a tie-breaker challenge by just one second after making a comeback from his entire alliance being systematically voted out by the power alliance. Returning for All Stars, Cool went with the flow over a series of votes but was entertaining with a series of funny confessionals and the find of a Hidden Immunity Idol. He was cut short due to possible connections with members of the other tribe just before the merge, becoming the second member of the jury. Due to his heroic nature during his first season and his 'kind presence' on All Stars, Cool was invited back to the Heroes tribe for SRorgs: Greece. Like in Reddit, the heroes alliance was systematically voted out for most of the merge of the game, but Cool survived towards the end of the game. At the final six it was revealed that Cool was the older brother of Edge, and he was afterwards considered a goat that everybody wanted to take to the final three. Despite attempts by Ashton to vote him out, he made it to the final three where he received no votes to win the game. Survivor: Reddit Cool began the game (after the Season Zero swap) on the Alafia Tribe. Before the first vote he made a four-person alliance with Davey, Sab, and Montano and together they unanimously voted out Gusling due to his inactivity during the challenge. After the tribal council Cool was approached by Ashley about making an alliance and let the other members of his core alliance know raising some suspicion surrounding her. At the next challenge, Alafia lost again sending them back to Tribal Council. The four person Alafia alliance had to choose between voting out an inactive Leo or Ashley who they deemed might be dangerous at a merge. In the end all members of the alliance excluding Montano voted for Ashley sending her out in a 3-2 vote. At the next challenge Cool's perfect score helped secure Alafia's first (and only) immunity of the season, sending Ile to Tribal Council. During this time the main alliance of four plotted to boot Leo at the next tribal council. The next episode had a double tribal council where the tribes both competed amongst themselves for individual immunity in Touchy Subjects. Davey ended up winning the challenge but Cool was named both the biggest asset to the tribe and someone the tribe could NOT afford to lose. At Tribal Council, Leo was unanimously voted out of the tribe. Finally the tribes merged and Cool joined the Reditoras tribe down in numbers 5-4 with Alafia. A plan was made,, due to information from Matt, to vote off an inactive Theo at the first tribal council however Banak won an advantage to cancel a vote during the immunity challenge and Sab flipped to the Ile alliance. Cool's Alafia alliance as a result was vulnerable and Davey was blindsided due to two sets of advantages in a vote of 5-4. The Ile alliance approached Sab and Montano about voting for Matt, knowing he had flipped and wanting to get him out of the game. Cool didn't learn about this plan until after he had voted, and ended up being the sole vote for Banak after Matt was voted out 5-2-1. At this point Cool made a small alliance with Banak, realizing he was a threat but not having the numbers to take him out. He also began to talk to Potato about working together creating an important alliance. Cool was at first unsure about turning on Montano but had learned his name was being thrown around by him, and not wanting to turn from the numbers, decided to side with the others. The new majority alliance of Cool, Banak, Sab, Potato, and Cody unanimously voted Montano out of the game. At F5 Cool learned that he was the target of a large alliance between Sab, Potato, Banak, and Cody but Potato realized her chances of reaching the end while Banak and Sab were still in the game. She flipped to Cool's side, informing him that Banak had an idol and playing her idol for Cool at that tribal council. Cool attempted to persuade Banak to use his idol on Cody, but it didn't work and Potato's plan backfired as she was voted out in a 2-0-0 vote. Scrambling at the F4, Cool and Cody formed an alliance to take out the dynamic duo who had been running the game. At the immunity challenge Cool fell just short and lost to Banak, making both members of the alliance vulnerable at Tribal Council. Knowing he would probably go to fire, Cool made a final attempt to get Banak to flip on Sab but it didn't work and Cool & Sab each received two votes and went to a tie-breaker challenge. Cool ended up losing the challenge by only a second and became the 6th member of the Jury. At Final Tribal Council, Cool commended each of the finalists on the way they ran the game and how no one seemed to want to make a move against them. He asked Banak how his game would have been played without his luck in getting advantages and Sab about why he should earn his vote despite flipping on Alafia during the post-merge. In the end, he was more satisfied with the answers that Sab gave and way he defended his game at FTC and, despite going in leaning towards voting for Banak, voted for the eventual winner Sab. Voting History ^1 In I Have a Secret, Cool's vote for Sab was negated after Banak played his Hidden Immunity Idol for Sab. ^2 In I Have a Secret, Cody's vote for Cool was negated after Potato played her Hidden Immunity Idol for Cool. ^3 In The Grand Finale, the vote ended in a 2-2 tie between Cool and Sab, forcing a tiebreaker challenge. Cool was eliminated at the tiebreaker. Survivor: All Stars At the start of the season, the contestants were divided by original season and told to put themselves into tribes based on archetypes. Cool was put into the "challenge beast" Khangai tribe along with John from SRorgs: Benin and SRorgs: Iceland, Eli from SRorgs: Iceland and Beamen from SRorgs: Tuvalu. By virtue of their status as the best tribe at challenges, they never had to go to tribal council, but Cool did form a close relationship with John, who he fondly referred to as Papa John. After a tribe swap, Cool went to the brand new Tsargaan tribe where they were forced to start over. He was with Papa John from his starting tribe and they were joined by Edge, Gabe, Potato and Brad. Cool was part of a majority alliance with Papa John, Edge and Gabe, but John also made a second alliance with Brad and Potato to keep them from figuring out the majority alliance. They got nervous regardless and Potato convinced Gabe to turn on John for his overplaying, which meant Cool also had to concede and vote out Papa John. Cool also found a hidden immunity idol. Cool and Edge came up with a plan to vote out Potato next which involved them throwing the next immunity challenge, but Gabe wanted to keep Potato so he told her about the plan. Cool tried to throw the next immunity challenge, but Macro performed very badly on the Khangai tribe and they didn't go to tribal council. At the next tribe swap Cool found himself on the Khangai tribe along with Brad from Tsargaan. They joined the tribe with Fred and Sab from Altai and Macro, Nick and Banak from Khangai itself. No alliance had enough for a majority on this new tribe, so there was a lot of mingling and when Khangai inevitably went to tribal council Nick was seen as a threat and voted out unanimously. During this time Cool became close with Macro. Cool was voted the leader of Khangai and forced to swap tribes to Altai, bringing one person with him. He chose to bring Macro with him due to their new bond. Potato was on his tribe again and he once again targeted her, this time with help from Beamen and Eli who were angry at her for blindsiding them at the previous vote. They all voted out Potato, but Cool felt nervous and decided to play his hidden immunity idol to stay safe. He only cancelled two votes, essentially wasting the idol. When Khangai had to go to tribal council again due to a double tribal council twist, Cool found himself on the outside as his allies all abandoned him in favour of Beali and he became the second member of the jury. Voting History ^1 In David Finally Beats Goliath, Cool played a Hidden Immunity Idol on himself, negating all votes cast against him. Survivor: Greece HvV Voting History Hosting Cool served as a co-host on both Iceland, Grenada and Madagascar. Trivia * After appearing on Reddit, Cool was retroactively named "Fan Favorite" for his status as an underdog. * Cool was credited as the first person to do confessionals where he gave small snippets explaining why he was voting the way he was. This of course would evolve over the seasons to the confessionals that are now a regular occurrence. * During the SRORGscars Cool was named "Best Hero" for his appearance on Reddit. ** He was also nominated for "Biggest Underdog" and "Best Non-Winning Game" for his ''Reddit ''appearance but did not win. Navboxes Category:SRorgs: Reddit Contestants Category:SRorgs: All Stars Contestants Category:SRorgs: Greece Contestants Category:Hosts Category:4th Place Category:10th Place Category:3rd Place Category:2nd Runner-Up Category:Finalist